


Under My Breath

by aroacewritingplace



Series: Parley Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: Tumblr ask: Idk of prompts are still open, if they aren’t it’s totally chill, but if they are, could you do 12 for Fluff w/ Parley/PeterxHarley. Ty (you’re writing is so good, btw)12. "He's so pretty I think I'm gonna faint."





	Under My Breath

All things considered, Peter still couldn’t believe Harley hadn’t figured out he was Spider-Man.

Part of it, to be honest, was Peter’s fault. He kept meaning to tell Harley, he really did! But every time he felt ready to, when they weren’t working on something in the lab or relaxing watching a movie or hanging out with Ned and MJ, either something came up or Peter froze, so it had been nearly three months now, and Harley still didn’t know.

Which was a problem, because Harley apparently had a massive crush on Spider-Man.

That was another big reason that Peter froze every time he got close to telling Harley his secret identity. Each time he opened his mouth to say, ever so casually: “Hey, I’m actually Spider-Man,” he became paralyzed with anxiety, anxiety that Harley wouldn’t want to hang around Peter after he found out, wouldn’t feel the same way after finding out that the guy under the mask was some gangly teenager he hung out with.

There were other things that came with this issue too. Harley had no clue the extent of his abilities, at all. Which meant that every little thing he muttered under his breath was heard by Peter. Spider-Man was a common point of discussion between the two of them, given how Peter often worked on the suit and Harley sometimes helped him. And though Harley had never made it much of a secret how attractive he found the vigilante, it managed to surprise Peter nearly every time.

They had the news on as they worked, as they often did. Harley liked to pay attention to it, as he claimed there was too much news going on in the city to bother reading about it, and Peter didn’t mind it, it all eventually faded into background noise for him anyway. 

Well, everything except when they mentioned his name.

Not his real name, of course, but the news ran a cycle complete enough that at least once, if not twice, per afternoon they mentioned something Spider-Man had done either earlier that day or the previous night. And Peter was acutely aware of everything Harley said about him. Or, well, his alter ego.

“He’s so pretty I think I might faint,” Harley muttered quietly, his head bent but watching through his eyelashes as the press showed an actually impressive video of Peter flipped gracefully in the air, saluting the video as he did so. “God damn.”

Peter choked on air, doubling over and wheezing at the unexpected comment. 

“Peter?” Harley’s head turned to look at him, setting down his tools and crossing the lab to reach Peter’s bent figure. “Are you alright?”

“Mhm,” Peter choked out over coughs. “Just breathed wrong.”

“How do you breathe wrong?” Harley asked incredulously, resting his hand on Peter’s back. Peter’s breath seized in his chest at the contact, and he was forced to cough once or twice more before standing up.

Harley’s hand hadn’t moved off of Peter’s back and instead began to rub comforting circles into the meat of his shoulder and along the bumps of his spine. Peter shivered at the contact as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He finally stood up, laughing and shaking his head. “I’m good now. Just was caught off guard, I guess.” Harley’s hand slipped off his shoulder, and Peter pretended he didn’t already miss the contact.

“By what? Spider-Man on the news? That happens every day.” Peter didn’t respond to Harley’s words. “Or was it what I said about him? But that would be weird because I swear I was talking as quietly as I could.”

Peter looked at Harley, eyebrows furrowed. Harley just stared back at him, a knowing smirk growing on his face.

“No normal person should have been able to hear me,” Harley clarified. 

Peter’s eyes widened suddenly, and Harley let out a hearty laugh. “What?” Peter choked, trying his best to keep his composure and failing. “What are you talking about?”

Harley raised an eyebrow at him. “You can cut the bullshit, sweetheart. I’ve known for a while.”

Peter blushed, and began stammering. “I- I- I thought- I mean, listen, I was gonna tell you, b-but there never seemed to be a good t-time, and I was worried that you would- wait.” Peter paused, face scrunching as he rebooted his brain. “You’ve known I was Spider-Man for a while, and you still kept saying all that stuff?”

“What stuff?” Harley spoke with an innocent tone, but the smirk implied something different.

Peter’s face had never been as warm as it was at this moment. “Uh- like when you said that Spider-Man could throw you across the room and you’d thank him, or if you wondered if Spider-Man was as graceful in real life as he was when he was swinging, or, um.” Peter swallowed against his dry throat and licked his lips unconsciously as Harley took a slight step towards him, barely enough to be noticeable. Peter’s eyes flicked to Harley’s lips and then back up to meet his eyes. “When you said that Spider-Man was so pretty you might faint.”

“Well, that all stands true,” Harley said, his eyes definitely locked on Peter’s lips. “You gonna stop me from fallin’ for you, then?”

Peter huffed out a laugh and saw Harley blink at the puff of air blowing against his face. “Not a chance,” Peter said, and Harley’s smirk melted into a soft smile as the two of them met in the middle for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any funny commentary to add here, this is cute.  
> lmk what youuuu thought! Is this good? Cringy? sickeningly sweet? the answer is all of the above.  
> tumblr: the-end-of-endgame   
> listen uhhh you can't see it anymore bc of how many prompts I've posted but if you check out all my works there's a 49k fic in there. It's pretty good if I do say so myself and I may as well promo it lmao  
> anyways hope you enjoyed byeeeee


End file.
